


Last Plane to Paris

by lys



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-26
Updated: 2001-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' take on the end of 5th season. Set to Last Train to Clarksville by The Monkees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Plane to Paris

Take the last plane to Paris  
And I'll meet you at the airport  
You've been brooding since last season  
In your grand Malaysian resort  
Don't be slow, oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!

Don't believe in gods and demons,  
And it's dullsville when you're gone  
So you whacked the red-head's head off  
That was no reason to run.  
Trust me I know, oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!  
But I don't know if you're ever coming home

Take the last plane to Paris  
I'll be waiting at the cab stand  
You can tell me all your boy scout problems  
if we hurry we'll catch Joe's band  
Oh... Oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!

Take the last plane to Paris  
'Cause I'm tired of being alone.  
Your friends call me at all hours  
Wonderin' where the heck you've gone  
I'm feelin' low. Oh, no, no, no!  
Oh, no, no, no!  
And I don't know how much longer I'll hold on

Take the last plane to Paris,  
Take the last plane to Paris,  
[repeat and fade]


End file.
